Past in the Future
by OneShotMarvel
Summary: Light is pushed into the future where L's dead and Kira doesnt rule.Problem is L was also pushed into the future along with the rest of the taskforce. How will things work out?What are these new feelings? LxLight PS:Story was moved from my old account.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is one of my old fics, just moving it to this account. Hope you enjoy it! Even though it may be badly written and what not lol I think I might take my time to re-qrite everything hahaha

**_Chapter One_**

Light Yagami sat in a bar, buying himself a drink. He sat next to the window which showed the vast night sky filled with shimmering stars. He sighed as he held the small glass of wine. His head rested in his left pal as his right held the drink, him starring emptily to the sky/

_Why am I NOW feeling regret? Aren__'t I doing the right thing? Gods, I'm becoming a sympathetic fool. _Were his thoughts as he took a swig of his drink. He couldn't comprehend this. These days he's been feeling horrible writing the names down of the criminals in the death note. It made him so sick that he would puke everything he had had that day out. Sure, even if Misa killed them he still felt responsible. He had killed thousands of people, without feeling any regret or hesitation, and now it all came back to hit him twice as strong.

As he starred out into the vast sky and the lit moon, a light dashed threw the sky and he followed it with his eyes. _A shooting star… _His lips quirked and gave off a crooked smile. He slid his eyes shut and let his mind give off a wish, something his heart yearned for at the moment more than killing L, more than even being the God of the new world.

L sat frustrated in his chair as he looked at the screen of his laptop. Where was Light Yagami? School had ended 4 hours ago and ye the had yet to make his appearance.

Suddenly everything began to vanish into a swirl of nothingness. Everyone in the room was now looking frightened and confused by this. Certainly they were not dreaming, because L would never dream up such a thing. Especially if Matsuada, Aizawa, and the rest of the task force there. Nope, not a dream, then what?

Light Yagami groaned as he woke up? The first thing he noticed was that he was in a very unfamiliar house, in a bed. He shot up and looked around. He went to the bathroom when he was sure no one else was in the house and gasped at what he saw in the mirror. He was taller, his hair a bit longer, he didn't look 18 at all, 27 at least. _What…the hell! Don't tell me…_He ran out into the living room and turned on the television and slumped on the couch as he saw the date. November 6 2013. _This is messed up. How the hell am I here? What happened to my family? What about…_he felt a lump form in his throat. _L?_

With this wretched thought he turned on the computer next to the wall and searched down the great detective L. He was dead….dead, by his hands. He should have been jumping around with joy, but he felt nothing but pain and sorror. L was killed in 2004. Everyone mourned over his death, well, those that opposed of Kira. Apparently the funeral was a private one in England. Now there were two great detectives which were underlings of L, so they were just as good in peoples eyes.

Now he searched for polls to see how many things had changed over the years, since he didn't know anything f this time. He put Lvs Kira polls. He was amazed to find that 98 of the people that had voted chose that they were on L's side and thought he should have won. There were even some messages in the sides of it from some of the takers.

_**MissLittleMime**_

_W00T! L will live  
><em>_on in the hearts of  
><em>_our people! Damn  
><em>_you Kira for killing  
>o<em>_r love! L was not  
><em>_suppose to be dead,  
><em>_hes suppose to be  
><em>_a**L**ive._

_**ArikKira?**_

_Even though my parents  
><em>_Were Kira followers and  
><em>_Named me Kira backwards,  
><em>_I can't help but hate him. How  
><em>_Could he kill so many people,  
><em>_Criminals or not, and feel nothing?  
><em>_I feel ashamed to be named after  
><em>_Him._

_**HeavensCall**_

_Apparently my fellow  
><em>_People called our dear  
><em>_L to the heavens. I,  
><em>_Though angel, still mourn  
><em>_His death. Kira, you shall  
><em>_Not go to hell, nor to heaven,  
><em>_Nor Mu, for that is to good  
><em>_For you. You will go to  
><em>_A place where you will_

**JustSayGoodByeLove**

_Man, I lost my girlfriend To that Bastard! She only_

_Stole one measly cd, shit!_

_You didn't have to kill her_

_For that! I was wit you_

_Until that incident. FUCK_

_YOU KIRA! BURN IN HELL!_

Light frowned at these, why were they being so stupid? Well, it wasn't like Kira would actually had checked these damned things. He made himself an account and went to the chatroom where more than 50 people resided in.

MissLittleMime: Welcome to our humble abode PastAndFuture! Cool name by the way! XD

PastAndFuture: hey

PastAndFuture: thanx, your names cool 2

MissLittelMime: yay! I love it 2, it's so unique! Hehe

Bee'sHive: Stop fraternizing with the newcomer Mime, he's not your play thing.

MissLittleMime: yet.

Bee'sHive: I stand corrected **surrendered**

MissLittleMime: haha!

MissLittleMime: You R a boy, aren't you PAF?

PastAndFuture: PAF? Idont like that

PastAndFuture: but yes, I'm a guy

MissLittleMime: what do u want me 2 call u?

Bee'sHive: that's a relief.

PastAndFuture: how about Future?

MissLittleMime: future, got it! XD

Bee'sHive: so Future…what do u think about L?

MissLittleMime: you do know him right?

PastAndFuture: yes, I know who he is. By the way, Bee'sHive, r u a girl or a guy?

Bee'sHive: boy

MissLittleMime: he's a boy

PastAndFuture: ah…I c…strange name 4 a boy

Bee'sHive: It's fun to make people guess.

GameTonight has joined

GameTonight: BEE! –glomps Bee-

Bee'sHive: -falls back- oof!

MissLittleMime: lol

MissLittleMime: u 2 r so cute!

GameTonight: who the hell's that? –points 2 PastAndFuture-

Bee'sHive: new dude.

GameTonight: cool, nice 2 meet cha!

PastAndFuture: yeah, same here…-.-'…

GameTonight: So, what do you think about L?

Bee'sHive: yeah! You never answered my fucking question!

MissLittleMime: -looks curiously at Future-

PastAndFuture: well, I think L was great and all, but Kira did have a good plan in mind when he did everything he did….

GameTonight: Oh yeah, and killing L was one of his finer points wasn't it?

MissLittleMime: oh sure it was, you know how it worked. Get Kira angered you dead! Can't even say..ahem…KIRA U MOTHER FUCKER DIIIIEEEEE!

Bee'sHive: lol

GameTonight: hahahahaha

MissLittleMime: hehe, c, me stil alive. That's y internet is a safe zone for us people

PastAndFuture: why? Isn't he gone already?

MissLittleMime: you can never be to sure. He can just pop out of nowhere and stat killing again. If that happens I am sooo moving back to PuertoRico.

PastAndFuture: so ur Hispanic?

MissLittleMime: yup! -

PastAndFuture: what about them?

Bee'sHive: I'm not saying! He could check an then find us!

GameTonight: I agree with B.

BeyondBirthday has joined your conversation

BeyondBirthday: hey guys!

MissLittleMim: OMG! IT'S THE PSYCHOPATH BEYONDBIRTHDAY! RUUUUUUUNNN!

Bee'sHive: Holy shit! Wait for me! –runs after Mime-

GameTonight: hey fuckers! Don't leave me alone! –runs after them-

PastAndFuture:…O.o

BeyondBirthday: oh fuck off u guys! U know, it gets old! –pouts-

Bee'sHive: haha, but it's stil so much fun!

GameTonight: especially with the newcomer ehre confused –points at Future-

BeyondBirthday: who the heck r u?

PastAndFuture: who r u? hm?

BeyondBirthday: BB XD

PastAndFuture:….Future

PastAndFuture: so, y so much fuss over BB's name?

Bee'sHive: you have GOT to b shitting me

Bee'sHive: u don't know about BB?

PastAndFuture: -shakes head-

MissLittleMime:OMG! We have 2 tell u!

MissLittleMime: Come on Bee, tell him! You know it better than me.

Bee'sHive: Well, in 2002 there was this strange murders in Los Angeles. Apparently the murderer left voodoo doll string or what not. Each time he killed, it was different, and the victims had absolutely no connection. He wiped the whole house clean, no finger prints of either the victim or the criminal. L took a part of this case and Naomi Masao was chosen to help. Then…

'Internet connection lost' appeared in large white words, the screen black. Light gave a frustrated sigh and slammed his fists on his desk. Damn it! He wanted to know more about L! And apparently this BeyondBirthday. He took a deep breath, combed his hair back with his fingers, stood up and went to go eat something from the refrigerator. Apparently this was his house, since there were pictures of him and his family around the house, if not, then the person who did live there was a complete stalker.

He cooked himself some food and then went to take a shower and dressed himself after. He looked at the computer, still dead, and decided to head out and see the future. Wow, this was going to be so much fun! And, if he was still alive, why didn't he have the Death Note? Why wasn't he ruling as God? What the hell happened to him!

"Oh, Good Morning Light!" A woman with green hair and purple eyes greeted as he walked down the stairs. He looked at her with a smile, who the hell was she?

"Good morning." He said politely.

"So, are you going to visit the grave again?" The girl asked

"Grave?"

"The one you visit every year. You were suppose to visit it yesterday, but you seemed to have been to drunk to even notice who I was." The girl sighed. "So, a re you going to visit them today?"

"I, I don't know. I know this sounds strange, but who are you?"

"Oh dear, you must still be intoxicated." The woman tisked. "I'm Marla Hangleton. Your neighbor and friend." Marla said

"Alright, do you know where this grave is?"

"No, you always tell me to stay behind because it was important to you. That you needed time alone to talk to them, so I never followed you. You should check up with Joe, he might know where it is. Do you have amnesia Light? I don't think you'd forget everything even if drunk."

" I guess that's it. I remember who I am, but not any of you." He sort of lied.

"Oh my. Well, you are in England." England? What the fuck? "You are a writer," that he could understand. "you write horrid books!" The woman said and Light looked taken aback.

"My books are bad?"

"Oh no, sorry. Let me rephrase that. Your books are horribly sad, always mysterious. You, in your first book, said you dedicated it to a very close, and only true, friend that had died and showed you your wrong doings." Marla stated. "Your family is in Japan, your father dead. Your sister is married and has a child coming along. Your mother is very old, oh the usual."

"Thank you, i...need to go now.." Light said walking away. He didn't know where exactly he was headed, and his eyes wandered everything around him, taking it all in. Why did he move to England? Why wasn't he with his family, or near them at least. He found himself front of a cemetery's gate. He swallowed and walked in, letting his feet guide him. He now stood in front of a pure white marble tomb stone in shape of a church, a small child, which looked very familiar, lying on the bench in front of the place. Then, what gave the tombstone away, was the large black 'L' in old English text on top of the church.

Light gasped and he fell to his knees. This was L's grave. The grass around this grave was a lush green, the rest of it was an ugly brown and dying green. White lily's grew next to the tomb stone and he clenched at his chest. He let his fingers trace every little line in the stone, feeling a very unnerving chill on his fingers. He peered closely at the small child and saw it was a miny version of L. He was dressed in a large coat, a scarf, pants, and laid down in the same curled version he did when he was alive.

A tear trickled down his face as he starred at the stone. His heart felt so heavy, why did it hurt? Yes, he couldn't believe that l had died when he searched it up in the internet, but now, being in front of the stone, it hurt him more than anything else had in the world. He then heard a very, very familiar chuckle. He turned to stare at Ryuk.

"Light, nice of you to finally come and visit us." Ryuk said laughing manically.

"What the hell do you mean Ryuk?"

"Don't remember do you? Ah well, it'll be much more fun to explain anyways. You gave my death note to L's tomb, dug it with the body, and you know the rule, I can't leave my note's side. Now I'm stuck here." Ryuk said chuckling.

I did what not? i...I left the note with L? But…"Why didn't you kill me?"

"I told you before, I can't answer you that." Ryuk shrugged.

"Why the hell not?"

"It's against the rules."

"That's always your excuse isn't it? Against the rules, is breathing against our human rules!" Light shouted angrily.

"Why do you get so pissy when you come here?" Ryuk asked

"I…I don't know.." light admitted. H eiddn't know, did he always act like this when he went there? This was his first time there and he had grown very impatient. "I'm sorry Ryuk, I just feel empty." The words slipped before he even thought about them and heasrd Ryuk sigh.

"So you always say. It's not like oy uloved him Light, you did kill him with a triumphant smirk on your face." Ryuk said and Light felt like grinning happily at the thought, but did otherwise, he didn't know why, bit his body began to shak violently.

"Ryuk-san, gomen, you have to help Light-kun. He is not me, he had yet to kill L, please take him to the spot." Light said in a completely other voice. His voice sounded more mature, and yet had a soft tone to it. Ryuuk starred at Light whom was gapping confusedly.

"So, you're not Light Yagami from this time?" He received a shake of the head slowly. "Ah, well, that explains why you were so confused in the beginning." Ryuk mused.

"Very well, since it was Light that told me to go, and he still truly has possession of my note, I guess I have no choice but to follow you. Oh what fun!" Ryuk smiled his ugly smile. Ryuk began to fly away and Light slowly followed, a bit reluctant, his head looking back at the stone longingly. What he longed for, he did not know. The Death Note perhaps.

As they walked, and walked, and walked, and….oh you get the point! Light became angered, agitated, Annoyed, he was tired and hungry! "Where the fuck are we going Ryuk?"

"Yup, this is the Light from before.." Ryuk snickered. "You'll see. How about you get me an apple?"

"Oh sure, I'll get you and apple if you let me eat and rest!" light growled

"Fine fine, just hurry it up."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

L was sitting in a very familiar looking place. Why was he in front of the orphanage? And…how in the world did he get here? And it also looked a bit different… L blinked a few times, and…where were the rest of the task force? (A/N: they are all sent to a place where they lived in in the future, or in a place that was dear to them in the past) He then heard a gasp from behind him and turned to see a very familiar face. There was a boy, around his early 20's with shoulder length blond hair, a scar on his face, and wore black clothing. A chocolate bar now thrown on the floor.

"L?" The boy gasped

"Mello." L greeted monotonously, though he felt completely foreign. Where the hell was he? Looking at Mello, he must either be in the future, or Mello grew in a couple of weeks.

"Oh gods L!" Mello rushed and wrapped his arms around L. L stumbled back but managed to gain his composure. He knew this warmth, this was Mello. "How the hell are you here! You died!" Mello cried.

" I have no answer to that Mello, I have no idea where I am at the moment. The last thing I remember is waiting for Light-kun to arrive back at Head Quarters." L said and Mello glowered.

"Light Yagami, I still hate him."

"Ah, so you have met each other?"

"Err…I guess….in the past….that is. He seemed a bit sad about you dying to Kira," At this L sulked quietly. "but Matt confirmed that it was all an act. You know how Matt is with emotions and reading people, he's only ever been wrong with you." Mello grinned and gave a small kiss on his idols cheek.

"How about you come inside? I run the orphanage now. There's just a few kids here these days, all eager to run out to make themselves great detectives and what to. Noone as famous as L, of course." Mello said dismissively. "Oh yeah, Near's taken your place and title, but everyone knows that the real L is dead." Mello said.

"Well, thank you for your truthfulness Mello." L said. How could he have lost to Kira? And Light acting must have meant he was pleased with the death of his and was indeed Kira like he had suspected…apparently years ago.

"Mello! Get over here this instant! Josh took my fucking…." Matt ceased his speech when he spotted L. His cigarette fell to the floor and he walked dazedly to L and starred at him. Before L knew it Matt was kissing him hungrily. A tongue traced the outline of his lips and L gave a msall gasp letting Matt use it to his advantage and slip his tongue inside the warm and sweet tasting cavern.

"Matt! Get the fuck off him!" mello shouted pulling Matt off of the very shocked and frozen L. "I know you have a fetish for L but damn it! He just got here from…the past apparently! And to see one of his future successors kissing him like that, do you know he could hate you now?" Mello said and Matt pouted.

"You two have seemed to switch roles." L said coming out of his daze, though he was still a bit flustered and dazed by the unnecpected kiss from his successor. The two grinned at him.

"Yup, Mello found that he loved Near and I found out that I had always loved you. I took your death horribly! I quit smoking for a year and begun drinking, cutting, whatever there was." Matt said and L starred in awe, for a second.

"It is good to know that the two of you finally decided to place your differences aside." L said and Mello chuckled. "But to know that Matt has an infatuation with me is quite strange and uncalled for." L said

"No matter, come on! Lets go inside!"

Light sat in a small café eating his food. He had bought a bag loaded with bright red juicy apples and left it in the alley next to the store for Ryuk to eat. He certainly couldn't have Ryuk eating with him, what would people think if they saw apples floating in the air and then vanishing? Yeah, not good.

The waitress was a high school girl giggling over him. Though the age difference was…well…quite apparent, she didn't seem to care in the least. Light groggily made his way out, knowing he would have to walk endlessly, again, in an unknown area.

"Come on Ryuk." Light said. The horrid looking shinigamy chuckled at the humans annoyance and floated away, making Light chase after him. They walked, and walked, and so on and so forth. There was no stopping and no stopping the insane chatter of Ryuks. "Oh gods just shut up!" Light growled angrily stomping his foot. Ryuk stopped, starred at him, then laughed.

"Light, you are just so impatient aren't you? Anyway, we're here." Ryuk said pointing a bit further to Lights left. He turned, and hidden between lush green grass and trees was a marble like house, which looked plainly familiar, but from where was a mystery.

"Hurry Light, don't you want to know what you're older self wanted you to see?" Ryu asked nad Light bit his lip and nodded. He silently followed the shinigamy and as they neared the place he saw a bunch of kids playing within the gates of the house. He looked up and read 'Orphanage'.

"Why are we here?" Light asked but received no answer. Light just kept on looking and saw a blond haired man younger than him come out, he looked strangely familiar.

"You knew him as you grew up, you might not remember because you yourself, at that age, never met him." Ryuk said with a smirk.

"I see…" Light said lamely. He just kept on watching as the blond gathered the kids around and told them something then winked at them making them giggle. A red haired boy a bit older than the blond yet younger than himself came out and began to speak a bit before motioning to the door which opened and Light froze in his spot.

A guy with raven black tussled hair, black cold calculating eyes, a white baggy long sleeves shitrt and long baggy jeans stepped out. The kids all starred in awe, as did Light.

"He's suppose to be dead." Light muttered, still gazing in awe.

"He is, but he's the one of your time."

"He was pulled here too?" Light asked shocked, starring now wide eyed at the shinigamy.

"Yup. As did the rest of the task force apparently. He managed to come here. You might want to talk to him." Ryuk crackled

Light glared at Ryuk but turned his attention back to L, whom now was crouched down talking to one particular kid. The small boy had mahogany layered hair that passed his shoulders, black endless eyes, pale skin, pale like L's own skin, and wore a dark green t-shirt over a long sleeved black shirt, and some baggy jeans. L seemed to have taken a liking to the boy, whom looked around 7.

Taking a deep breath, Light walked over to the gates from behind the trees and pushed the gates open. Everyone turned to look in an instant and the blond glowered at his presence.

"What the fuck are you doing here Yagami?" Mello glowered standing infront of him. Matt seemed to not like him either because he stood protectively infront of L, whom was, at the moment, looking at him with eyes wider than usual.

"I just came here to see L." Light admitted peering over botht he males shoulders. L stood up and walked passed his two succesors. He reached Light and both starred at the other. L then narrowed his eyes and turned around, walking away from him.

"L! Wait!" Light cried out.

"Oh right, you want him to forgive you after you killed him Kira?" Mello growled and Light starred confused. If they knew, how come he wasn't dead?

"Oh yes, forgot to tell you that!" Ryuk mused out loud. "The three little L succesors gained enough proof after you killed L to sentence you to death penalty for being Kira. But they decided that you'd have enough punish living a normal person, besides, they knew that L cared deeply for you as his first friend, it would have hurt them more to kill you because they knew L would not be happy with them." Ryuk said

"You, Shinigamy, shut your mouth! He already knows all this!" Mello barked.

"Ah, no. This Light is the one of that L's time line. "

"Oh just wonderful! Now we cant even have the regretful pain filled Light here, but the arrogant prick!" Mello chided unhappily. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked the heaven above pleadingly.

"Mello, please give us a minute." L said. Mello and Matt shared a look before ushering the kids to go back inside as they followed. L turned and starred at Light, and vice versa.

"L…"Light said

"Yagami-kun, would you care to share the reason we are here in the future? Where I have died by your hands?" L asked and Light winced at the accusing tone hidden behind the words.

"I really don't know how I managed to kill you, but about being here. I was at the bar the other day," L looked curiously. "Yes, a bar Ryuuzaki. And I saw a shooting star."

"Did you make a wish Yagami-kun?"

"Actually, yes. I wished to have a chance at living, any time at all, to live freely. No Kira, no god of the new world, just me as a normal person. Then I was sent here in this body of mine. How old are you by the way?"

"I do not see how that is important, but I am 24." L responded.

"So I'm older than you!" Light grinned and L gave a frown. "Right, sorry."

"Has your intelligence left you behind Yagami-kun?" L asked and Light growled.

"You two! Get in here! It's lunch time!" Matt cheered happily from a window on the second floor. Light noticed L slightly fidget but said nothing. When they entered the dinning room tables filled the large room. The red head waved to join him and the two did. When L sat down Matt wrapped his arms around him from behind when he got up. Light gave a short deathly glare, before hiding behind his bangs.

"L, how about we go take a swim?" Matt asked once they were finished, and the worst part was that matt was embracing L and whispering the words seductively in his ear making him shiver.

"That sounds refreshing Matt, but I have never been one to like water." L said shrugging out of Matt's grasp whom pouted.

"Oh alright, but you'll have to come play with me tonight!" Matt said and ran off with the children before he got an answer. Light walked up next to L and starred at the retreating red head.

"What's up with him?"

"He is infatuated with me is what Mello said." L said

Infatuated with L? He better not touch him! L's MINE! His thought made his blood freeze. What the hell! He had just thought to himself that l was his, and he was jealous over Matt? Ok, things are becoming strange again…  
>Light shook his head to rid of his thoughts and followed L whom had followed a group of children to the game room. There were 12 in total in their group. 7 girls and 5 guys. The names of the girls were Sasha, Mayumi, Sakura, Hikari, Tsuki, Nina, and Dame. The boys were Rayu, Josh, Kyou, Michael and Yuuta.<p>

The room itself was huge. It had tables to play cards, bowling areas, arcade games, a playground, a play house, etc. Light was actually amazed. For a damn prphinage this was damn fun! There were even a row of computers lined up against one wall. A small tug at his shirt made him look down, his caramel eyes meeting bright blue. There was a girl with bubblegum pink hair wearing a white blous and blue skirt tugging at his shirt.

"Yeah?" He asked

"Mister, will you come play with us?" The girl asked. He couldnt help but chuckle when she averted her gaze and blushed in embarrasment. He patted her head and gave her a nod.

"Of course, lead the way." Light said and the girl brightened up. She chatted animatedly as he followed her, to his surprise, she was very bright, well, for her age that is.

As Light went to play with the girl he now knew as Sakura, L went over to where the boys were playing vistual chess against an advanced computer. He looekd around at them all and noticed they were doing farely well. He then came to Michale and tusked. "You shouldn't have moved that piece Michael-kun." L said and the bouy looked up curiously.

"Why?"

"Because...to late." L said as the computer made it's move wining the match. Michael banged his head against his keyboard, his dark green hair covering his face and dark eyes.

"Do not worry Michael-kun, practice does make perfect." L said and received a small smile from the boy.

"Thank you." michael said and L couldn't help but give a smile to the smaller boy.

This place, this place where he had grown up in, he felt like he had finally made his way back home.. In a way, he was home, but not trully. Either way, he still felt completed.

TBC


End file.
